


God Bless Catastrophe

by WalpurgisAk



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalpurgisAk/pseuds/WalpurgisAk
Summary: Im not a writer. Nonetheless this came straight out of my brain like athena from the forehead of zeus at 4 am one night while was trying to sleep.Who knows if it will ever be finished?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	God Bless Catastrophe

James Sebastian Stewart drove steadily through the night, headed home from a trip to the next city over. The road ahead was sharply illuminated by the gibbous November moon; the headlights of his car doing little but deepening the shadows passing alongside the car. As he crested a low hill, he saw in the distance the glittering lights of the large town in the valley below.  
Home. A welcome sight after the long hours of driving in the night.  
Shifting his focus back to the road, he started at a hulking shadow on the edge of the highway, cast suddenly into sharp relief by his high beams. His hands tightened slightly on the wheel. As the shadow grew nearer, however, he relaxed and silently chided himself for his fright. The increasing illumination revealed nothing but a shabbily dressed figure walking down the highway.

James slowed the car to a stop and rolled down his window.  
"Hey there, neighbor. You look like you could use a ride."  
The traveler looked up from the road, seemingly startled.  
"Oh, uh. Yeah, that would be really nice. Thank you."  
James jerked his head toward the passenger seat.  
"Its no trouble a'tall. Jump right in."

His guest opened the door, loosing a gust of frigid air across the car, sending a chill up James's spine.  
As he sped up, he reached over and turned up the heater a notch. "Brr-rr! Its a mighty cold night to be walking all the way out here by your lonesome. Where are ya headed to?"  
His passenger was quiet for a moment, then.  
"Amity Park".

A long moment stretched between the two, as James waited for some further explanation. Realizing it was not forthcoming, James ventured a further query.

"Just Amity Park? It may not be Chicago but its still a big town. You got a place to get to tonight?"  
The other shifted uncomfortably in the seat and looked down and away from James.  
"....No."  
Nodding his head sympathetically, he pondered for a moment, then.  
"Well, there's no shame in that. Plenty of folks got nowhere to go these days. Happens though, that I might know a place you can stay for at least a little while, if it wouldn't be too presump'tious of me."  
The stranger sat still for a while, seemingly watching the oncoming lights of Amity's outskirts.  
"....Oh. ...I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble. The ride and the chance to warm up was all i needed..."  
James chuckled ruefully.  
"Ahh, well, if im to be honest, more'n likely its you thatd be troubled. Father Andrew is not terribly zealous for a man o'the cloth, but he can be... Exuberantly solicitous with guests."  
The traveler stiffened slightly, turning their hooded face fully towards James for the first time. The dim light revealed the face of a young man, perhaps thirty at the most, though with more lines and creases than would be expected for someone that age. His brows were beetled slightly, his face displaying anxiety and. Regret?  
His eyes met James's briefly, then lost focus and dropped away.  
"Uh. I havent been to a church in a long time... It would probably just be best if you just left me at the library or something. ...I dont want to intrude where I dont belong."  
James waved his hand through the objection; clearing it like a cobweb.  
"Dont you worry. The Padre wouldnt turn away the devil himself. And if you're worried about bein preached at, well. He's more the question-asking type of priest. Gotta degree in astronomy and all that. 'sides, the church is on my way in through town"  
The young man relaxed into his seat, reassured or resigned to this stranger's charity.  
"...thanks."  
The car was now moving swiftly through the brightly lit streets of a residential section of the town. Ahead, a steeple rose gracefully above the roofline.  
The driver hummed thoughtfully.  
"Y'know, I never did introduce myself." He extended one hand across to his passenger. "Name's James Stewart. Call me Jim".  
The proffered hand was taken in a bonier, more calloused one. With the firm clasp came the low voice of the passenger.  
"Enver Jageilo. Thanks for..." "Thanks, Jim"  
James smiled as he pulled up to the parsonage, a light at the door even at this late hour.  
"You are heartily welcome, Enver. Now. Let's get you settled in with Father Andrew, shall we?"


End file.
